


Warframe x Reader: Project Alpha

by TennoGirl



Series: WARFRAME: Project Alpha [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennoGirl/pseuds/TennoGirl
Summary: These are written as one shots, yes, but a huge storyline will follow through them all.What is Project Alpha? Who is behind it? It will take all of my readers to figure out who it is.Are you up to the task to find out who through all of your frames and their personalities? Leave a comment if you are ready or if you think you know who is behind it all~Just a hint: The culprit is NOT an OC~~Full details and disclaimers found inside~





	1. Disclaimers & IGN

Hi there ~

I'm just going to write these little stories for fun. I nearly have all the existing frames, including Guass-- waiting for the our Grendal~ and I'm really starting to see certain pairings if they are to become fully sentient - in which my stories they will be a **_little_** more than Excalibur Umbra ~ X3

~ _ **I'm not taking requests at this time**_ _ **~**_  
But I'll see how it goes in the future. But maybe a few hints or suggestions wouldn't hurt? I'll only accept it if I can actually see it happening... 

_**DISCLAIMER** _

**_I do not own Warframe or any other affiliated references that will be made within the game or without_**.

_**I do however, own mentioned OC's (if any should arise) and the captura scenes found throughout the story chapters. All of the capturas will be taken and edited by myself** _ _**.** _

  
Also...

I am currently MR21, almost 22 and have been playing on and off for 3 years and still learning and having fun!

If you wish to add me, **_PLEASE DO!_**

I love defences on all planets and sometimes the occasional solo spy mission... Sometimes even hunting Eidolons or tracking the cutest little cuddly animals 😍 Disruption is geting close to the top of my lists, too. 

**IGN** : BlackRose3101  
**Server** : Europe  
**Time I'm most likely online:**  
**Weekdays** : 18h30 - 23h00 GMT+2 (gotta work DX~ Adult life sucks)  
**Weekends** : All day if I can

TENNO GIRL LOVES YA ALL  
💖💜💘💜💖


	2. Promises (Frost x Fem!Reader)

"Operator Frost, Ordis is detecting more patrols ahead."

"Rodger that," Frost skid to a stop to peek around the corner. Corpus patrols were in full swing. _Thank the Lotus no one has detected me yet,_ he thought. He kept searching for his target but saw no one of his given description. "Ordis, do you detect any life signs of our target?"

"Scanning... Ordis detects target life signs 200 meters ahead," the cephalon confirmed.

Frost sighs, "Please tell me there is an alternative route I could use?"

"It's a Corpus base, operator. There are always alternative ways," Ordis almost sounded sarcastic.

"Not all bases are the same, Ordis," Frost shook his head and kept watch of the passing Corpus. "Are there open vents nearby?"

"Affirmative, Operator. Up your current hallway stairs, turn left then left again into the side room. There is an open vent in the ceiling," Ordis displayed the intended path on Frost's HUD.

"Riiiight... Let me just head straight out into enemy fire I tried so hard to avoid this far," Frost's groaned, his hands iced slightly at his anger.

"Operator, no need to be UP-P MY ASS-SS... sarcastic _._ Ordis is merely doing as asked."

"Oh, so now I'm the sarcastic one?" Frost huffed, his throat straining at the loud whisper.

"What do you mean, Operator?"

"Never mind. Just let me know when the patrol has passed." Frost unsheathed his Nikana Prime.

"Three," Ordis started.

"Two."

"One."

Frost heaved and bullet jumped up the stairs...

(Your POV)

You shivered in your chair, restrained by your wrists and ankles. Your breathing was hard and laboured. Your fresh injuries still bleeding and stinging on your arms and legs from continuous torture. The room was cold, nearly freezing, but it did not help your pounding headache at all. "I t-told you," you wheezed and hissed at the dryness of your throat. "My name is (Y/N), and I d-don't know anything!"

"That's not what I asked!" SLAP!

You groaned at the sudden pain on your left cheek. A faint metallic taste graced your tongue.

"Tell me why Tennos are interfering with project Alpha! We know your people ordered the hit," the Corpus interrogator shouted to your face, winding up another slap.

You flinched at the gesture, "I told you, I DON'T KNOW! Please believe me!"

The Corpus swung his arm. You shut your eyes to anticipate more pain to your swollen cheek.

SLAP!

"Argh!" The chair rocked with so much force, it fell backwards. Hitting your head hard onto the grimy floor, stars danced across your vision. Silently, you welcomed the darkness at the edges of your vision when you heard the footsteps of the Corpus nearing your head.

The Corpus kneeled beside you. "Why keep doing this to yourself when you can just tell us what we want to know?"

"Because I d-don't kno--"

SLAP.

Blinking through your hazy vision, you saw him stand. "Please, I was just looking for s-someone," you whispered.

"Then you are of no use to me," he sighed and moved to lift his foot. You feebly tried to get away but you had nowhere to escape. Accepting your fate, you closed your eyes once more. Your family's warm faces flitted across your eyelids. The people of Cetus... _Goodbye_...

You waited.

And waited... Soft crackling filled the room. The temperature dropped even further as your vision slowly darkened. But after a few more seconds, you realised there was no foot. No pain. Just the gentle crackling from above.

You dared to open one eye, only to see the foot mere centimetres from your head. You gasped, your eyes widening at the frosty wisps radiating off the man above you.

A soft thud sounded behind the now frozen Corpus. "Ordis, tell the Dojo Masters the target's down." A voice sounded as a dark hand knocked over the frozen Corpus by the shoulder. The Corpus shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Relief flooded you as you watched the ice rain down around your head. "Also tell them..." Your rescuer, turned to your restrained form, "This just turned into a rescue." He kneeled beside you silently and started releasing you from the chair. You could have sworn that his voice nearly cracked at the sight of you.

_A Tenno? Here? How?_ You just stared, not believing your luck. White ice crowned the front of his helmet in five symmetrical spikes. His outfit was black with orange and...pink trimmings? You would have laughed if your head was not spinning in 6 different directions.

"Ngh!" You hissed when your right leg moved.

"Apologies miss. It appears that your leg is broken but it began to set," the Tenno said softly, still inspecting your swollen leg. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know... a few days? Weeks?" You panted at the throbbing heat climbing your leg.

He stilled noticeably but covered it with a shake of his head. He chilled his hand and gently let it glide over your heated skin.

"Wh- Thank you," you whispered as the pain dulled a bit.

"Sorry, I cannot do more until I get you back to my orbiter," he released your leg and set it down softly.

"Who are you?" You asked. The nagging feeling of familiarity clawed at the back of your mind.

He hesitated to answer, "I'm Frost. Let me get you safely on my orbiter first and I'll to answer answer all of your questions if I can."

"Alright," you agreed.

You watched him survey the room for a way out. He readied his weapons and kneeled with his back towards you, "Please get on my back." You did so slowly to prevent more injury to your leg. He quickly made his way to extraction. Thank the stars there were very few hostiles blocking the way....

A few hours later, you were fast asleep in the medbay of a massive hidden dojo. Your leg was re-set in a cast with the help of two more Warframes, Oberon and Trinity Prime. Even with local numbing, you never wanted to experience that again. It was just a bit too much and you passed out from the agony.

The sedatives they gave you, just started to wear off when whispering drifted around your bed.

"... what do you mean, Frost?" Oberon's voice flitted about from your left.

"I mean it's **_my_** fault!" Frost hissed from your right.

"Shhh!" a voice shushed from somewhere far off.

Frost groaned a bit softer, "It was my fault they took her. It was my mission to help those people. "

"Frost, this is getting ridiculous! You will need to tell her and tell her soon," Oberon's frustrated sigh nearly echoed in the room.

"No. You know I can't," Frost's voice fell. "It's...It's been a long year. She's probably moved on by now."

"Now you're just being stubborn."

"It's better this way!" Frost nearly shouted.

"SshHHhhh!!"

"Sorry, Trini..."

You stirred slowly and opened your heavy eyelids. Finally focused on the Frost to your right, he gave a weak nod.

"Hi miss," Oberon greeted, drawing your attention.

"Hey," you croaked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," you smiled groggily turned back to Frost. "Thank you... for saving me."

"We were only doing our job," Frost nodded.

You nodded, not entirely happy with his response but accepted it when you looked around the medbay. It was a fairly simple room. Minimal machinery standing around and a few Tenno in the beds across the isle. An Ivara with a bandaged arm was snoozing while an Excalibur tried to pry his damaged helmet loose. You watched as Trinity Prime brought tools closer to unscrew the damaged areas for treatment. Oberon stood suddenly and nodded towards you. Frost just shook his head and stared at the ground.

Oberon walked around the bed and laid a hand on Frost's shoulder. "Tell her now or you will regret this moment for the rest of your life."

He kept staring at the floor, "fine."

"What is he taking about?" You started to panic. Your heart sped up as Frost made to remove his helmet. The sudden chill that rolled from him made you shiver even beneath your blanket. A peak of white hair came loose at the seam in his neck...

"No..." you shook your head in disbelief.

He lifted his helmet free. His smooth white hair tumbled down his back. His amethyst coloured eyes shone with regret and unspoken apologies. All you saw was the amazing times you spent together, hunting and fishing on the plains. The nights snuggling by a warm fire...

"It can't be," you sat up as far as you could without moving your leg. "I finally found you," you whispered.

Frost's eyes widened, "What? _Found me_?"

Your blushed, "I-I've been looking for you ever since you just left. I finally got a lead you were somewhere on a Corpus controlled world but I never found you until now..."

"I'm sorry I never said goodbye," Frost sighed. "Sorry I never told you about my... s-secret. Forgive me?"

You reached for him and grabbed his sleeve. Yanking him forward, you threw your arms around his neck. Softly you felt his arms circling your waist. Finally relaxing in his arms, savouring the moment, "I already have." You kissed his cheek as you let him go to rest back into your pillows.

"I was called away by the Dojo Masters so suddenly, I never got a chance to t-tell you s-something..." Frost looked nervous. He has never stuttered over his words like this before.

"What is it?" You asked after a few moments of silence.

His cheeks was set aflame, "I love you, (Y/N)."

You gasped. Tears flooded your eyes with untold happiness.

"I always have and my heart was so relieved to see you alive. When I heard you disappeared, I couldn't go after you straight away. I had an important mission to complete. I asked Oberon, Rhino and Trinity Prime over there to look for you when I couldn't." He waved to Trinity Prime healing Excalibur.

When his gaze came back to you, your heart pounded in your chest at the sight of those amethyst eyes, "I love you so much. _Frost_ , the man that melted my heart," his codename rolling over your tongue far better than his given name... He leaned forward from his chair. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt his cool lips meet yours. The simple kiss made your stomach do somersaults.

He pulled back far to soon, "You melted mine first." He blushed furiously and leaned in to rest his forehead to yours. "I will never let you go again. No matter what the other Tennos and Masters will say, I want to be with you forever."

You were speechless at his confession. Your heart kept pounding and the butterflies in your stomach took flight.

"My heart was torn in two ever since the day I left. I wanted to tell you that I will return for you but it was safer for you, if you moved on without me. This life I'm a part of... I don't know which mission might be my last. I don't want you to go through that again," Frost continued with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

" Stay with me?"  
" Stay with me?--" you wispered together.

You giggled and he pulled back slightly to look into your eyes. His eyes sparkled with mischief, "Hmm... I'll need to think about that."

"Ah!" You fained hurt with a mock slap to his arm.

His genuine laugh reached his amathyst eyes, "Of course I will."

"Promise?" You giggled again when he kissed your cheek.

"Promise," he kissed you deeply.


	3. Exalted Feelings (Excalibur x Trinity Prime!reader)

You sighed as you sat down at your desk in the med bay. It was delightfully quiet despite the increasing amount of missions the dojo masters dished out. So, most of the missions went well. 

You have fussed over a young Ostron woman with a broken leg all night alongside Oberon. Frost couldn't thank you enough for helping. Oberon Prime had said he will help you but was called away on an urgent mission to Venus. Something about Project Alpha? 

"Damned Corpus..." sighing, you moved the cords hanging from your Trinity Prime helmet over your shoulder and played with them, your thoughts wandering. A certain grey and red frame kept dancing behind your lids. You started to nod off when there was a huge commotion at the med bay door. 

"Trinity? Trini!" Volt called from the door. You motioned for silence and he waved you over to the door. 

"What's wrong?" You looked him over to check for any injuries, finding none. 

"Oberon Prime just sent out a distress call. Both Excalibur and Ivara are down. You need to get to Oberon Prime's ship when they dock." 

"Excalibur?!" panic quickly rose in your throat. "Ahem... How long until they Dock?" 

"They're about to dock," Volt checked his comms.  
You hurried to your station to gather supplies but when you returned... To say Oberon Prime was pissed, was the understatement of the century. 

You looked over and saw Oberon Prime holding Excalibur upright, his limp arm slung over his shoulder. A Palatine Rhino followed with an unconscious Ivara in his arms. You couldn't help but stare. He looked so out of character. Too afraid to drop her, to hurt her. 

"What happened?" You stepped closer and started to seep out your healing aura around the group. 

"The Corpus base was heavily defended, and this one... " he repositioned Excalibur around his shoulder when he weakly looked up at you. "... He decided to literally go in guns blazing! What were you thinking when you raced off ahead on a spy mission!?" Oberon Prime turned on Excal with a strained voice, trying not disturb the other patients. 

Excalibur stayed silent but when he turned his head, you gasped at the ghastly sight. The whole left side of his neck and helmet was scorched right through his armour. You touched his burns and immediately his thoughts flooded your head... 

_Excalibur groaned, "Spy missions... This is exactly why I hate them!" His thoughts continued to roll with each shallow breath, his limbs and face on fire. Excalibur looked around from his position against the wall trying his best to remember what happened a few seconds ago. Ivara's unconscious form was close but her right arm and shoulder was scorched. "That's right! This console was purging its info when we tripped the alarms. We weren't fast enough.. And it BLEW UP!_

_Corpus soldiers and those damned...rats kept pouring in from every direction. But he couldn't remember much else after that besides waking on Oberon Prime's ship._

You recoiled from the touch. Clear disappointment on your features but thanks was prayed to whatever god is out there that your face was still covered. 

"Rhino, please place Ivara on the open bed over there. Oberon, please follow me, " you gestured to various points around the infirmary. 

The regular red and blue Trinity came to assist you with Ivara. She saw you were upset and avoided Excalibur still sitting there, waiting for medical attention. She nodded to you, "I can handle this. Go check on him." 

"Alright," you handed her the needle you were about to use. Your steps were hesitant as you rounded the table. Your heart beating faster at the grizzly sight. 

His head hung low, trying not to move his head and neck to much to agitate his burns. Disappointment rolled from him in waves. 

You sighed and turned to roll a tray filled with various tools and medications closer. Slowly you started to remove the melted armour from his face. He flinched every now and then as each part came loose to reveal blackened skin beneath. You gently touched your fingers to his skin and let your aura penetrate deep to the bone. You felt his pain clash with your healing energy. The damage was much deeper than you originally thought. 

"What were you thinking?" You finally asked, barely above a whisper. His red eyes came into view when you removed the last piece. 

"I... guess I was showing off. I thought I could get the code before the damned timer ran out," Excal admitted, looking away. 

"How many times did I tell you to be careful? I'm not always available on your missions." 

"I know. I was just eager to show I could do something right," his down turned eyes met yours through your helmet. "And see you." 

You reached for a cloth off the tray and wiped off your hands. You clicked open the clips beneath your helmet to lift your helmet free. Your (e/c) orbs on the verge of tears. "I'm--" 

"I mean it's my fault!" Frost caused both of you to snap your heads towards them. 

"Shhh!" You waved Oberon and Frost quiet. Excalibur groaned at the sudden movement. You intensified your aura concentration of his skin. 

His shoulders relaxed at the relief. "Excalibur... You know this is quite new to me. I can't always be there for you. I really enjoy this... whatever _**this**_ is. But I need more time." 

"I'll wait as long as you need," Excalibur's red eyes. 

"Than— 

"It's better this way!" Frost nearly shouted. 

"Oh for Pete's sake..." Your frustration grew at the interruptions, "SshHHhhh!!" 

"Sorry, Trini..." Frost cowered a little. 

You huffed at yourself, smoothing out your armour's fabrics, then turned back to Excal, "Sorry." 

His eyes remained soft, "No worries and... you're welcome." He smiled through his pain at you. 

You felt your cheeks heat up slightly. You leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead, careful not to aggravate his burns. Your eyes closed as you lingered. His skin was so soft and warm. A small gasp sounded as you pulled back. Your eyes widened at the sight. 

His red eyes glistened with happiness around his unblemished skin. 

"Wow," you admired his eyes. 

"What?" He touched his cheek softly, expecting pain, but there was none. He let his fingers glide around inspecting various areas for pain but found none. "How did you do that?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Love," a deep voice passed by them. 

"S-sorry?" you felt flustered at the simple answer, turning to the voice. You found Palatine Rhino passing by to sit by Ivara's bedside. 

"I said it's love. It's really that simple. Don't over think it..." Rhino shrugged. 

You could have sworn you heard the smirk in Rhino's voice. _Could it really be that simple?_ You thought as you stared at a very interesting spot on the floor. Avoiding red eyes in front of you. 

You saw Excal standing from the bed, his hands hovered over yours. Your hands lifted to his soft lips, "I believe he is right, but I will wait as long as you need to. Remember that," he smiled as he took up the pieces of his melted helmet from the tray. 

You stood there, silently watching him as he walked off out of the med bay. Admiring his words, he turned to look at you one last time before exiting. His warm smile that graced his lips again, made your heart flutter. 

_**Thank you...** _


	4. Prime (Croma Prime!Reader x Zephyr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun... A little agnsty... But our winged duo will figure it out eventually.

****Warning: Slight spoiler to those who haven't gotten far in the main story****

**  
**

A commotion of several hurried feet sounded beyond your private quarters in the dojo. The door slid open quietly, as the crowd passed. Peeking out your door frame, a bunch of new Tennos were running past you. 

"Where are they going?" a Volt Prime in a nearby corner whispered as he watched the crowd rush to the hanger bay. 

"Didn't you hear?" a Saryn with her almost blinding oranges and blues shrugged.

"What?"

"Excalibur and Ivara from our dojo wing were almost burnt to a crisp on their last mission."

"What happened?" Volt gasped. 

"Well, Oberon Prime's spy mission almost went south because of Excalibur."

"Trinity Prime must be so pissed...."

 ** _Gossip...._** You shook your head, not wanting to hear the rest. You stepped back and let your door close. Turning back to your room, your prime effigy hovered in the corner, watching your every move. You watched him for a long minute. It still felt unreal. Your promotion to Chroma Prime has only been recent... like that very morning. Remembering the jealous looks of the other Chromas when the Dojo master donned your newly forge effigy.... It was priceless. 

A smirk graced your lips as you watched the dragon effigy slowly float around the room towards you, his 4 horns shining like an ebony crown. It- You were still unmodded and in your default colours. You were contemplating your new colour scheme when a soft knock at your door sounded.

"Come in," hearing her airy footsteps, you smiled at her when she came into view. Her elongated silver feathers on her arms shone like diamonds. Her alternate Migisi helmet resting on her hip. The rose and sunset colours adorned the trimmings and the silver metals all over her armour. You breath caught in your throat when you met her silver eyes, "Zephyr."

"Morning, _Chrooooma Priiiime_ ," she dragged out your new title. Her eyes filled with mirth. 

You snickered happily, a flicker of embarrassment flushed your cheeks, "Just (Y/N) or Chroma is still fine." 

"Oh hush. You deserve it," Zephyr waved it off and placed her helmet on your bed. Stepping closer to your effigy, her hands clasped behind her back as she tilted to her taloned tip toes to stare eye-to-eye with your effigy. Well, eye to helmet. "Huh, I thought it would be bigger..." She rounded the effigy, missing your darkened cheeks again. "Congratulations on your promotion by the way," she smiled over her shoulder to you. 

"Thanks," you rubbed your neck again in slight embarrassment. 

"I saw how the other Chromas got worked up from the back. You're all really are a hot-headed bunch," she watched you closely beneath her lashes, her silver eyes glint mischievously. 

"Hey! Not all of us are like that. Y-you know I prefer ice over fire," you protested. 

"Hm... You sure about that?" She giggled. 

"I--," after recognising what just happened, you laughed. "I guess you're right." 

"You know it," she finally turned to you and winked, standing there in comfortable silence. "Anyway... I brought a gift for your big day. Sorry, I couldn't give it to you earlier at the ceremony," she held out a small flat silver box. 

"Th-thank you!" You knew immediately what it was when she placed it in your hands. You've been waiting forever for Baro to get this mod in again. Opening the box, you saw it, making your smile widen. "Primed Continuity," you read the words, breathing a sigh of relief. "How did you get it?" 

"Baro was kind enough to push me to the top of the waiting list when I told him of your pending promotion," She smiled at your excitement. 

"This will make all the difference with the Eidolons I've been dying to hunt again," you quickly added it to the several mods lining up for your effigy and secondary helmet. "There. All ready." Your gaze shifted back to her, "Thank you, truly." 

"You're welcome," her eyes softened. "So, do you need help with your colours?" she asked looking over your effigy again. 

"Uh, sure," stepping into your arsenal located at the foot of your bed, you waited. 

"Let's see..." she perused through your selection of palettes on the holoscreen. "Maybe this... with this?" 

She looked up to you as your effigy came to rest on your shoulders. Wiggling into the extra layer, you noticed it was a lot heavier than your previous effigy. Still, it felt right. 

She started to giggle again. You looked down to see various blues mixed with greens. "Really? Day of the Dead is still a while off," you tried to look serious. 

"Oh, stop looking so.. _**Dead**_ serious," She laughed outright at your deadpan expression. 

"Come on! Really?" You couldn't stay serious and you laughed alongside her. "Alright, alright. Next?" You wiped joyful tears from your eyes. 

"Okay..." She turned back to the holoscreen. "How about this?" 

You looked over your arms. Your base colour was black, with a mixture of white silvers running over the metals. The trimmings varying between pinks and oranges. "Wait... these are **YOUR** colours?!" Looking her over, you saw the exact same colour scheme, only her energy was pink where yours was white - Ice. She laughed and pressed enter. 

The arsenal quickly coloured before you could protest another word. She was ready to fall over from laughter, when her communicator buzzed. Instantly, she turned serious. Staying silent, her eyes flickered from one side to the other reading her message. 

"I need to go. The Dojo masters want to see me," Zephyr explained, remembering her Migisi helmet on the bed. 

"Solo mission?" Worry creeping into your voice.

"Don't know yet, but I wouldn't mind the company. I'm sure the Dojo masters won't deny me this request if it is," she looked hopeful. 

"I won't say no to that, but..." 

"But what?" 

You pointed to yourself, "I look ridiculous!" 

"Pfft. No, you don't," she smirked at your hesitation. "Is it too girly for you?" 

"No!" Scoffing at her taunting, crossing your arms. "Though blacks and (f/c) would have worked too, you know." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, the masters are waiting," she held her Migisi helmet under her arm and made her way to the door. You shook your head and followed her. 

Oh gosh... The stares you got with your pink trimmings on the way to the briefing chambers... UNBEARABLE. The wolf whistles were just icing on the embarrassment cake. 

"Fantastic! I was hoping our winged duo would arrive together," Saryn Prime announced. Loki Prime and Feyarch Oberon waited beside her on their platform for Zephyr. 

"We await your orders, masters," she greeted and you both bowed deeply, right hand over your heart. 

"No, need to be so formal, Zephyr," Loki Prime spoke. You could hear the smile in the black, green and gold frame's voice. 

"Sensei?" She straightened. 

"We have good news for you," Loki came down the platform steps to take her to a side room, you followed silently. The doors slid open and she gasped. You came up behind her to see the object of interest suspended inside the glass cabinet. 

"A Zephyr Prime? Do you mean...?" 

"Yes, we believe you're ready. Your next mission will be your promotion mission. It won't be easy, I'm afraid," Loki turned to her. His emerald eyes swivelled between hers and yours. Something's off... you had **_that_** feeling. 

"We need you to find the location of the Lotus. Her final betrayal is unspeakable," Loki's eyes turned hard. You saw the shock and fear that played around in Zephyr's silver eyes. This was doomed to inevitable failure. 

You stepped in between them, pushing Zephyr half behind you. You have heard enough, "Sensei, with all due respect, you cannot ask this of her." 

"And why the hell not?" 

"No one has been able to find her. Not even our elites could. Why in the heck do you think Zephyr, a rank 12 Frame, will be able to?" You defended. You tried keeping your temper from boiling over. 

"Because we all have to do our part in looking for her. She needs to pay for her lies," Loki crossed his arms as he explained. Anger rolled from him like waves because of your small defiance. 

"And if Zephyr fails this mission?" 

Loki sighed, "I think that is self explanatory." 

Feyarch Oberon came up the group. "No need to work yourself up about that Chroma. This is not your concern." 

"Like hell it is!" 

"Chroma..." Zephyr stepped out behind you. She waited for you to look at her. "Let me try at least. Maybe I'll get lucky." She tried to calm you. 

"What if you don't? No one will find her until she let's us." 

"You don't know that, (Y/N). I'm going to try," Zephyr's sliver eyes bore into yours. Confidence radiating from her. She returned her gaze to the 2 Masters in front of her. "I accept the mission," she confirmed. 

"Excellent!" Loki smirked as he tapped away on his communicator. "Mission details have been sent to your inbox. We eagerly await your success." 

"Pfft... as if," you whispered more to yourself as the Masters returned to their platform for the next mission briefing to a Nidus frame. 

Zephyr breathed a heavy sigh, "Didn't think my promotion mission will be this..." 

"Why did you accept?!" 

"Did you really think I would have said no to my Prime form?" Zephyr's silver eyes looked up to yours. 

You couldn't argue with her. Not even you could have said no if the question came... again. Defeated, your shoulders sagged. "No. I'm sorry." You stepped closer. "I will do everything in my power to help you find her." 

"Thank you," Zephyr's eyes turned solemn as she headed for the door. You quickly followed as she led you to your favourite spot in the dojo. The observation deck of your navigation Wing. The glass panelled windows stretched from top to bottom. The dim lighting only emphasising the view from outside. Green and orange nebulae swirled around the dojo in an endless dance. 

She sat down in silence in the floor, placing her helmet in her lap. Joining her on the floor, you released your effigy to float along side you while you half lounged on your side. 

"Chroma?" Her voice almost a whisper. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you think the Lotus did what she did?" 

"In all honesty, I do not know. But I can guess that her makers called her back just as she once called to us."

"I dread to think what will become of us if she does return." Zephyr usual light tone, heavy beyond anything you have heard before. 

"We can only prepare. Who knows, maybe she will return as she once was." You shrugged. 

"I don't believe Umbra will agree to that statement after everything that has happened." 

"Do you think that Project Alpha might be related to any of this?" 

Zephyr shook her head, "I don't know. But with Alad V's disappearance after the Wolf, I'm not sure of anything anymore. Maybe she did the same thing to him than what she did to Ballas." 

"We will figure this out before anything happens. We will find her and get you your Prime form." You nodded with new determination, hoping she will get a bit of it too. 

She gave you a small smile. Your heart beat a little faster as her silver eyes crinkled a little. The nebulae sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you again, (y/n)." 

You tilted your head to the side, "You're welcome." 


End file.
